


Love

by CreampuffedHollstein



Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in quite a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Second person pov. Just a one shot for the Swan Queen/Swen fandom. A bit of smut for you all. Lovely smut, you could say. Nothing too intense. Wasn't looked over by a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy it regardless.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in quite a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Second person pov. Just a one shot for the Swan Queen/Swen fandom. A bit of smut for you all. Lovely smut, you could say. Nothing too intense. Wasn't looked over by a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy it regardless.

It’s been years since you’ve felt this way. You try to think of when someone last made your heart feel as if it was going to jump straight through your chest, but you mind finds no such memories. Not even Daniel had consumed your heart and mind like Emma can. The thought chokes you up, but you swallow thickly and try to slip your way out of your dark thoughts. You shouldn’t be having these thoughts now anyway, not with the way the woman above you is staring at you like you’re the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. There’s reverence and appreciation dancing in dilated eyes. Emma knows you don’t show your body to just anyone. Knows that you’re  giving a gift of sorts. However, she’s also looking at you as if you’re fragile.

And maybe you are, in certain ways. Perhaps Emma sees that, sees the fragile delicacy that you try your hardest to hide with glares, threats and stone-like expressions. The Sheriff knows that she has to be patient and gentle with you, especially as you are lying naked underneath her. A position neither of you, in the beginning, would have ever thought you’d find yourselves in. But things have changed, some for the worse and some for the better. You would have to agree that this is absolutely for the better.

Green eyes scan your slender body from head to toe, working their way down slowly and stamping the image permanently in Emma’s mind. Emma absentmindedly licks her lips at the gorgeous body her eyes are feasting on, making your cheeks feel flush instantly. There’s a moment where Emma’s eyes latch onto yours, asking a silent question. You find herself nodding and holding your breath as Emma’s mouth slips into a tender smile. Emma wants to touch you, wants to feel your skin against her own. Clothes had been shed moments before, but no touching had been initiated. Not even kissing. That was, however, about to change.

It takes a moment, but Emma’s hand rises unhurriedly, moving towards your taught stomach. When fingertips find naked flesh, you suck in a deep breath and watch long fingers trace lazy patterns on your skin. Emma is touching you so lightly, but your heart is beating against your ribcage like you’ve just finished a jog. It’s a bit disorienting, and frightening, to think that the Sheriff can make you feel like this even with the simplest of touches. What was going to happen once Emma really got going? Though your mind tells you to stop, your heart tells you to continue and soak it all in. With a steely resolve, you reach up to cup Emma’s face with your hand.

When Emma looks away from her stomach and back to your eyes, you manage to break out into a reassuring smile. You don’t falter, doesn’t hesitate in clearing your throat as you stare longingly at your true love.

“ **Touch me more.** ”

It’s not a question, but it’s not a demand either. The tone of your voice indicates want and desire. Emma’s eyes shift from softly wanting to full blown desire, just by hearing your words. She’s been hesitant, not wanting to scare you her away. Emma is sitting on her knees next to you, staring at your body like she was worshipping it. But as soon as your words hit her ears, the Sheriff was more than eager to close the distance between the two of you.

One moment, Emma is beside you. You blink and the next thing you know, the blond is hovering above you and settling her hips between your legs. It feels as if the Earth is shifting as skin presses against skin. Nipples slide firmly against each other as Emma settles into the spot she was made for. You wrap your legs around Emma’s waist, arms around her neck and close your eyes. You’re revelling in the sensations spreading across your body. You can feel the smoothness of Emma’s skin, hear her ragged breathing as she finds a comfortable position.

You realize Emma is straining, keeping herself from putting her full weight on you. Your eyes snap open, hands moving to rest gently on either side of Emma’s face. It takes her a moment, but Emma finally realizes you are trying to look into her eyes. Green meets brown and a smile breaks out on both of your faces. Your thumbs rub gently against Emma’s cheeks, eliciting an almost purr from the blond pressing against you.

“ **You can put your full weight on me, Emma. I won’t break.** ” You feel a shiver as you say Emma’s name and you realize how you’ve spoken it. You say her name so reverently, like it’s a prayer. It’s not just a name you’re saying. It’s a word that makes your heart flutter inside its cage. It’s the name of your true love and nothing sounds sweeter.

It takes her just a second, but Emma stops straining and lets her full weight lay on top of you. It feels good, it feels right. There’s nothing in this world that feels more right than this woman’s body lying against yours. You can feel the heat coming from between her legs, which means she can feel yours as well. Emma’s hands move then to softly brush your sides, thumbs rubbing circles around and around, up and down. It feels so damn good the way she’s touching you and you don’t ever want it to stop.

The Sheriff’s head moves then, trying to get a better view of you before she smiles widely and leans her head down to press her lips against yours. You lean your head up to kiss a bit more firmly, smiling against the kiss yourself. There are fireworks going off in your head like it’s the fourth of July. You heart skips a few beats before picking up and thumping faster than before. Emma’s hands become more firm, working their way down to your hips. Sure fingers wrap around your hips, gripping tightly as the kisses become more heated.

This isn’t the first time Emma has kissed you. But it’s the first time she’s kissed you while you both are naked. There’s a thought in the back of your head that tries to scare her, tries to tell you that this is a bad idea. For the time being, though, you ignore it. You want to enjoy this. You want the woman that’s lighting you up inside and making your heart feel free, like it has wings. Ever since Emma kissed you when you were dying in Fairytale Land and broken the wretched curse the author had put on everyone, you’ve wanted her more than you ever thought possible. And this moment alone with her, right here, right now, holds more satisfaction than your finite mind could ever imagine.

So when Emma’s hands trail further down and her head dips lower to place a kiss on your exposed neck, you’re positive that you couldn’t have thought up anything better. This moment is perfect and beautiful. And frankly, you’re not sure you could have waited any longer. You know that relationships aren’t about sex, but that doesn’t make you want Emma Swan any less.

Emma’s exploring mouth works its way down your neck, to your shoulder and back again. Her lips feel like heaven against your heated skin and the lightest of moans escapes your lips. You can feel Emma’s smile against your neck. She’s satisfied that she’s already made you moan, even if just slightly. She has wicked things in mind for you, you can feel it in the way she’s touching you and the way her mouth works you up bit by bit. Teeth graze against your skin, making your stomach drop and shivers scatter across your body. It’s the prelude to a bite, but not a harsh one. Emma’s teeth bare down on your skin a little harder, sucking with vigor as her right hand crawls its way up your skin and pinches a taut nipple.

Your next moan is louder than before. A few glorious sensations ripple through your body as skilled fingers pinch, pull and twist firmly on your nipple. Emma’s teeth finally let go of your skin and the smirk on her face tells you there’s going to be a mark there in the morning. But right now, you could care less. The only thing you care about is Emma continuing what she’s started.  It’s clear that she can read you like a book because the smile on her face widens further and she rolls her hips against yours for effect.

Emma places her hands on either side of your head, blond hair falling down and making a curtain around the both of your. There’s love and desire in her eyes and you know it’s genuine. Your heart tells you it is and in this moment, you trust your heart. Tomorrow, when things aren’t quite as heated, you’ll wonder perhaps if your heart is right or not. You can’t help it, you’ve just had too much heartbreak in one lifetime to trust your heart so quickly. But tonight, you stomp down all those negative feelings and focus on that sparkling look in this woman’s eyes. They’re telling you the words she’s not speaking.

Emma’s smile turn from soft to wicked in half a second as she begins to lean her head down, capturing your lips with her in a feverish kiss. She moves from your lips and kisses a line up and down your jaw, before moving to your neck and on to your chest. You realize she’s about to make her way down your body and you feel a pulse between your legs. You can feel your heat and wetness increasing, especially as Emma finds her way to the nipple that was lacking attention until now. With a swirl of her tongue around it, Emma sucked your nipple into her mouth, tongue flickering over it once, twice, three times. You swallow hard, holding back the moan threatening to climb up your throat and out into the night air.

This isn’t what Emma wants, obviously, because she sucks harder on your nipple and takes one of her hands from the bed to pinch the other nipple one more. The way she works on the perky buds, you can’t help but moan in gratitude. How can she make you feel so good this way? It’s never happened before. All your other lovers, they never made you feel this way, not in the slightest. The sex with the others had not exactly been about pleasure, it had been about control. You always wanted to be in control. Tonight, that was not the case. Tonight you are not in control. You are under Emma Swan’s spell and you never want to be out of it. She makes this control look so easy, like she’d been born to do it. The thought alone makes your heart jump.

Your thoughts are pulled back to the moment when you feel teeth scrape against your hard peaks, eliciting a shiver and another moan. Emma is gentle, but firm at the same time. The way she’s paying attention to your body is like she’s worshipping it. And damn if she isn’t doing the finest job a woman could do. When she lets go of your nipple, it leaves her mouth with a pop. It takes Emma a moment, but she finally lets go of the nipple her fingers are playing with. The loss of contact makes you go cold for a moment, but then you remember that she’s still laying against you, just down further. The thought calms you, coupled with the feeling of Emma’s lips kissing the spot between your breasts. She makes her way down once more, lips kissing random places on your skin.

Further and further she’s going and your eyes follow her every inch of the way. Your eyes are nearly black with hunger and the fact that Emma is kissing your hip now is driving you absolutely insane. Your fingers itch to grab her hair and push her down further, but you control yourself and just grab the bed sheets instead. Emma moves down, legs hanging off the end of the bed now as her face is eye level with your sex. Her once green eyes and practically black now, giving away the thoughts in her head. She wants you, wants you bad, and there’s nothing in this world that can tell you otherwise now.

She’s asking permission with her eyes again and you feel like the nod of your head is too eager. But Emma seems to like it, the eagerness you’re showing. She bites her bottom, staring down at the apex of your thighs and looking half crazed with need.

However, she looks up at you and grins. “ **Relax.** ” Is all she says before you watch her face disappear between your legs.

The first thing you feel is the swipe of her tongue. It’s wet and soft and god do you want more. There’s two or three more swipes of her tongue against your wet folds before muscled arms move to place your legs over her shoulders. From there, she wraps her arms all the way around your thighs and spreads your lips with her forefingers. The cold air hits your clit and makes you shiver, but you know there’s more coming. When you feel her breath brushing against your rosey, swollen bud, a curse word jumps off your tongue before you can even catch it.

It’s clear that this reaction is the telltale sign for Emma because not even half a second later, the blond’s tongue is flat against your clit and licking softly. Your hands have a mind of their own and move to grab Emma’s hair. You’re squeezing tight, but your love doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, the way you’re pulling her hair spurrs her on. Her tongue begins to segue between soft and hard strokes, every now and then sucking your clit into her mouth gently. She’s barely working and you’re already shaking like a leaf. Emma is better at this than you ever thought or could have given her credit for.

Her licking and stroking continues, but your body is telling you it wants more.

“ **More. Please.** ”

It’s the only words you’re able to speak. It’s obvious Emma hears you because she proceeds to bury her face in your wet folds, sucking against your clit as her right arm disappears from around your thigh. You can feel her middle finger probing gently at your entrance a second later, gathering up the wetness she’s provoked from your body.

“ **Please. Please.** ”

Emma has reduced you to begging. You’ve never begged before. Not like this, not for something like this. But she has your body calling out for her in more ways than one. You knows she’s smirking, you can feel it as she continues the assault on your bundle of nerves. But you don’t care. The only thing you care about is her fingers inside you. The way she’s teasing you is almost too much. You’re getting ready to beg again when her middle digit slips easily into your entrance. You cry out and arch just a little. It feels good to finally have her inside you, even if it is just one finger for the moment. Emma curls that finger too, searching for the sweet spot.

She knows when she hits it because you arch even further off the bed, tighten your grip on her hair and call out her name like a mantra. Feelings you’ve never felt before ripple through your body, making the hairs on your arms stand up straight. When Emma slips in a second finger, and places it against the same spot, you lose your breath for a moment. It amazes you how she has you shredded to pieces in a matter of minutes. Emma is teasing you, you know this, but it takes you a minute to recuperate because she keeps bumping her fingers against your sweet spot hard enough to make your vision blurry.

“ **Emma. Please. F-fuck me.** ”

You stutter for possibly the first time in your life and you feel a blush creep across your face and chest. You still don’t understand how Emma reduces you to this writhing, stuttering fool, but for now you have absolutely no complaints. Your words, your begging, seem to be enough to make Emma jump into more action because one minute you’re catching your breath and not breathing the next. She’s pumping her fingers in and out of you at a steady pace, your wetness giving her enough lube to work at your smoothly. As her fingers work against your g-spot, her tongue and teeth work magic on your clit. You’re moaning and rolling your hips, begging for her to go faster, harder, more, more, more.

  
When she speeds up, she adds in a third finger and moves at a better angle. She sucks hard on your sensitive bundle of nerves, making your hips buck wildly. There’s pleasure running all through your body, working its way to the very end of each of your limbs. It feels like a sweet, intoxicating electricity is racing through your body and lighting you up.  Emma has you moaning and crying her name, perhaps a few curse words tumbling out of your mouth as well. You’re praising her like there’s no tomorrow and you never want it to end. Her fingers are curled, her tongue is working hard and you can feel every bit of it. She has you so out of control, so out of your body that you can’t form a single sentence, barely even two words at once. Moans spill from your mouth and fill the dark room, bouncing back at you now and then.

You can feel your orgasm racing towards the top of its mountain. You know you’re close and Emma knows too. It only makes her words harder and better. She’s determined to give you the pleasure of a lifetime and more. Her beautiful face is still buried in between your thighs, her fingers working triple time against that oh so sweet spot.

One, two, three more strokes and then it hits you. Your hands fly off of Emma’s hair and grab the sheets, gripping so tight you’re sure you’ll rip them. A scream rips it way up your throat, but your orgasm stops it in its tracks. It gets stuck in your throat, silence filling the room save for the wet slapping from Emma’s fingers doing their job. Your back arches, almost like you’re about to break in half. Her mouth and fingers follow you, never relenting even the slightest. It’s like white heat and electric shocks are shooting through your body at half second intervals. Pleasure is filling your body and making you shake so hard it feels like you’ll vibrate right off the bed and take Emma with you. That scream finally claws its way from your throat and the sound resembles Emma’s name.

The Sheriff’s fingers are still working at you, bringing you down from that impossible high. You are shaking non-stop and breathing heavily, hands tremble as your reach down for Emma, begging her to stop for just a moment so you can catch your breath. She understands the signal, you pressing your hands against head, and removes her fingers from you slowly. The feeling of emptiness hits you for a moment and you miss her being inside you instantly, but the tears threatening to spill from your eyes stop momentarily as Emma slides her way up the bed and wraps her arms around you.

You still haven’t quite caught your breath yet when she places a light kiss against your temple. A small smile cracks the corners of your lips and you register her arms around you a little more. It’s a foreign feeling, but not something you know you could get used to. Her arms wrapped tightly around your waist feels safe and right, like this was the way it was meant to be. Emma languidly kisses a lazy line up your jaw and towards your ear. You shiver just the slightest bit when her breath hits your ear.

“ **I love you.** ” She whispers the words, but you hear them loud and clear.

That’s when the tears spill, because you know she means it. The words jump around in your head, echoing in the sound of her voice. Those are words you’ve so rarely heard in your life, even rare when the words were meaningful. But you know Emma Swan is genuine in those three little words. You know very well that saying a phrase like that is not something she takes lightly. And you take comfort in that as you turn your head to gaze into her eyes. Your smile widens and you kiss her lips so softly, it’s barely there.

Silence fills the room for a minute or two, and you can see Emma wondering what’s going on in your head, but you finally decide to speak your mind. You’ve always spoke your mind with this woman, why should now be any different?

**  
“I love you, Emma Swan.”** The words fall so easily from your tongue, they sound so right. A blush sweeps across Emma’s face and you bring your hand up to trace her cheeks softly. **“I love you.”** And you know, between the two of you, no truer words were ever spoken.


End file.
